User blog:Darksky13 NeoN/WHY IS TWOM SO BORING?!?!
There is absolutely NOTHING to do on TWOM anymore!! Yes, I know people always tell me to train but it's freakin hard as a mage because my stupid mana is in the way and pots are expensive and blah blah blah Even if I do try to train, and get to a high level, what do we do then? It will just get harder to lvl up and like Beast said the equips will get expensive. I do want to become a pro, but I'll still get overpowered by the many high lvls, and it will take me FOREVER to get there and to overpower siras. So I don't think there is really any point in training. Pking- The only thing i actually do on TWOM. But there's hardly anybody there, and because of the new pking rule, I can't pk anybody because there's barely any black/red names, and if there is, they are noobs without fame. Yesterday I got tired of that. I pked every white name (except pros) that attacked the guild (black names) because I had to protect them. I got a lot of fame out of that. Then, trying to protect them when they were getting ganged, Acrylic found me and killed me. I was so mad that i wanted to punch a wall o_o but I was only trying ro protect the guild and now I can't even do that because of the new pking rule. If Com2us gets rid of that, I'll be the happiest person alive -_- Farming- Which is very boring for me. It takes so long to get money and if I want a lot I have to lvl up more, which is also boring. If I farm for an hour, I only get like 15k, while everyone else say they get like 500k. I don't even understand. I always think I have the worst luck in this game, and now I'm pretty sure I do. When I'm bored, I just try to talk with friends. There's not really a lot of people on in the guild, and when there is, I usually stay out of the conversation. I like going on TWOM when there is little people online because everything isn't so confusing. So now I'm pretty sure there is nothing left to do. Com2us needs to come up with better things for TWOM because now I am more bored on TWOM than I ever was. They never make anything new. The new map Sky Castle is cool, but I want something like a new activity (like battlefield, dung, arena) because wverything is just getting old and boring and irritating. Yes, this game irritates me a lot cause I play TWOM a LOT. So i get really into the game and if I die i just get really mad. -_- I keep thinking I want to quit but I never actually do, but if TWOM doesn't make something new I may get so bored that I WILL quit. And if I do quit eventually, and if he doesn't quit I'll give my account to Beast because I trust him most and he has never left the guild during a fight or argument. He's a really strong leader, and if I don't quit I may make him leader. Ty if you read this ^_^ byeeee Category:Blog posts